Cocktail
by Viko W
Summary: Nana decide entrar a un bar nocturno y se topa con el vampiro ruidoso de Jan


**Disclaimer: **la serie de Elfend Lied y Hellsing son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten… si es que alguien lee esto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cocktail**

Cuando Nana, después de una discusión con Bando, se fue del hotel en el que se hospedaban y encontró ese club nocturno de mala muerte no contó con que las palabras antes pronunciadas por el hombre fueran tan acertadas.

"_Con lo estúpida que eres no tardarás ni dos horas antes de que alguien te devore, ¡zorra!"_

Infló las mejillas completamente molesta. ¿Quién se creía que era ese viejo? Si fuera estúpida no estaría con vida y aquello era mérito propio. Incluso su padre pensaba que ella era muy lista. Por algo había recurrido a su persona para encargarse de Lucy y aunque los resultados hubiesen sido catastróficos al final todo se solucionó…

Más o menos…

… seguían ocultándose de los vestigios de aquella organización.

Pero su padre había convencido a Bando que fuera su guardián durante tiempo indeterminado, puesto que él también era buscado por ser uno de los pocos infectados aún vivos y con la paga mensual que le había prometido, tampoco es como si le hubiese costado mucho persuadir al hombre. Quedarse en Japón a lado de Kouta, Mayu y los demás suponía un riesgo tanto para ella como para el resto de su familia artificial. Confiaba en que algún día volvería a verlos y le diría a Mayu que ya no debía asustarse por que se le cayeran las prótesis. Sonrió ligeramente. Ahora, con los nuevos implantes que su padre le había _regalado _no había de qué preocuparse. Brazos y piernas de carne y hueso, aquello le daba mucha dicha. Bando se había quejado de aquello pero él no era un diclonius para simplemente unirle una extremidad y que su cuerpo la asimilara sin problema.

El hombre de la entrada la miró un momento. Nana estuvo por decir algo pero éste, prontamente y con un gesto extraño, la dejó pasar.

Sonrió satisfecha.

Ja, toma eso Bando. Ya era todo una adulta…

.

.

.

Casi se atragantó con el whisky cuando la chica frente a él, con expresión increíblemente ofendida, levantó su vestido exponiendo sin vergüenza alguna parte de su anotomía y las bragas color verde con encaje rosa pastel. Jan tragó forzosamente para seguido toser y dicho sea de paso, bajar la vestimenta de la adolescente. Luke, sentado a unos cuantos lugares de distancia en la barra, observaba entretenido la escena.

—¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces?! —exclamó el menor de los Valentine. Realmente no es que aquello le incomodara, la chiquilla estaba bastante bien, pero joder, estaban a mitad de un bar y toda la jodida gente miraba directo a ellos. Toda la jodida gente humana, porque de haber estado en un club nocturno de su especie, la cosa habría sido muy distinta.

—¿Lo has visto bien? —dijo molesta. Jan parpadeó sin comprender a lo que ella agregó—No uso pañales como dijiste.

¿Qué mierda? ¿Por eso había hecho aquello? Se habría desternillado de risa sino fuera porque la chica casi de inmediato comenzó a picarle el pecho con el dedo índice.

—Que te quede bien claro—habló con acritud—que no soy una mocosa. ¡Ya tengo dieciséis años!

Aquel argumento simplemente sonó hueco a los oídos del vampiro. ¿Es que acaso estaba intentando decirle que era un adulto? Detalló en sus ropas y los moños a cada lado de su cabeza, además de recordar el bikini verde. Lucía como una estudiante de escuela media y actuaba como si tuviera ocho años. Le dieron ganas de patearla y tumbarla al piso, sin embargo, el enorme letrero imaginario de no estar en sus terrenos le contuvo de hacer semejante acto. Al término de pinchazos con el dedo, la chica tomó una distancia prudente y cruzándose de brazos le exigió una disculpa.

Jan enarcó una ceja antes de llevarse el trago a la boca. El impulso por asestarle un buen golpe creció en su interior. Vaya chiquilla tan molesta, ¿por qué demonios la habían dejado entrar? Le dirigió una mirada a Luke quien estaba charlando con una diosa morena de largo cabello trenzado. Casi se atraganta por segunda ocasión con el whisky. Jan se perdió un momento en las curvas de aquella mujer. Era, llanamente, perfecta. Habría ido hasta allá e intentado opacar a su hermano pero justo cuando estaba por ignorar a la jovencita de moños, la diosa del olimpo se alejó presurosa al tiempo en que contestaba su celular. Dejó el vaso en la barra y chasqueó la lengua.

—¿No piensas disculparte? —oyó que le decían.

Sus orbes se posaron de nuevo en la pequeña figura plantada frente a él.

Le echó una segunda hojeada. _Tal vez incarle el diente…_

Sí, podría ser. Hacerla llorar un rato. Eso le gustaba.

Chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención del bartender. No sabía mucho de cocteles pero se conocía algunos, y uno en especial le recordó a la chiquilla.

—Un _sea breeze_ para la dama—dijo sonriendo malicioso. Poco después se aclaró la voz y con el tono más cortes que logró fingir comenzó a decirle—. Disculpa mi rudeza, pero es que la iluminación del lugar me impidió ver tu rostro. Ah, mira eso. ¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe y confundirte con una niña? Siendo que, evidentemente, eres toda una adulta, —hizo énfasis en la palabra— ¿aceptarías un trago como disculpa?

Ella titubeó.

—T-te refieres a… ¿alcohol?

Jan reprimió el impulso de reír.

—Por supuesto.

Dudó. El bartender depositó la bebida sobre la barra. Tenía un hermoso color rosa, tirándole a rojo. Apretó los labios indecisa. ¿Debería? La idea le asustaba un poco… pero el tono rosa era lindo. Jan hizo presión.

—Es de adultos beber, ¿no lo crees así…?

—… Nana—respondió alternando miradas entre el coctel y él.

Nana, vaya nombre más extraño. Jan entrecerró los ojos detallando en los listones. Era la primera chica que veía usar moños a esa edad.

Nana endureció la expresión y con tono demandante preguntó—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Jan Valentine, a su servicio. —contestó con un dejo de burla.

Bueno, ahora que conocía su nombre ya no lo podía considerar un extraño. De modo que no había de qué preocuparse y estaba muy segura de ser resistente al alcohol. Si sugestionaba sería imposible que le hiciera efecto. Aunque tampoco era como si tuviera mucho conocimiento del tema y su única referencia fuera Bando, cuando le daba por atragantarse una botella de vino, y lo único que salía a relucir era un tono gracioso al hablar. Además de resaltar su desagradable cualidad de llamarla _zorra cornuda_ y culparla de la pérdida de su brazo. Nana miró el coctel frente a ella. De igual forma en caso de que le surtiera efecto -lo cual le resultaba muy improbable porque ella ya era toda una adulta y siendo una diclonius seguro que su condición etílica ni existiría, quizás-, optó por tomarle la palabra al sujeto lleno de piercings, con el firme pensamiento de que si eso pasara lo único a lo que se atendría sería a una falta de manejo lexical con una sintaxis reprobatoria.

Y tal vez un carácter cretino.

Nada grave.

—¡Está bien! —declaró decidida tomando asiento junto al mayor y con gesto altivo agregó—Sería grosero de mi parte si te rechazo. Así que voy a beber. Porque soy una mujer mayor.

Comentarios como ese reflejaban una actitud por demás infantil. Incluso más que se bebiera la mitad del preparado de un sólo trago. Jan elevó una ceja con sorpresa.

_Qué estúpida…_

Nana tosió y los ojos le lagrimearon un poco. Aquella cosa sabía dulce pero tenía un sabor desagradable al final que le raspaba la garganta. No importaba, ella podía, tomaría el resto enseguida.

El vampiro la observó divertido beber la otra mitad y con un segundo chasquido le hizo entender al hombre del bigote que necesitaría otro trago. No le resultó nada difícil convencer a Nana de beber un coctel más. Entonces, el rubor se hizo presente tan pronto terminó el segundo y casi se desplomó sobre la barra.

—No me siento bien…—dijo con voz atropellada. Por alguna razón, todo se movía, incluida su cabeza. Nana apretó los ojos esperando el mareo desapareciera, pero al abrirlos constató que el mundo continuaba tambaleándose. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Bando le había dicho que jamás probara una gota de alcohol, aunque él no pusiera el ejemplo. Se puso de pie y de inmediato cayó de bruces en el suelo. Mantener el equilibrio resultaba imposible. Se incorporó con dificultad, apoyándose del banco en el que segundos antes estaba sentada.

Oyó un silbido y luego una frase que pareció venir de muy lejos.

—Los estragos del vodka, ¿eh?

Luego una risa. Ese tipo se burlaba de ella. Nana se molestó. Intentó acertarle un golpe con uno de sus vectores pero fue en vano. Ni uno de los cuatro se materializó. Era como si su cabeza estuviese tan aturdida y apenas pudiese ordenarle a sus miembros físicos que actuaran con decencia, que era incapaz de tomar en cuenta a las otras cuatro extremidades.

Ya ni siquiera contralaba sus pensamientos, era como si todo su ser consiente bailara y se fundiera en una especie de sopa.

—Anda, bebe esto. Te hará bien.

Elevó la vista, Jan le ofrecía un vaso de jugo de naranja con sombrillita. No se lo pensó dos veces y se lo llevó directo a los labios. Parecía jugo, pero tenía un sabor ligeramente diferente. Todo comenzó a girar más aprisa.

Quizás, el alcohol le hacía efecto de una manera no muy grata, en contraste con su protector.

—Las mimosas saben bien, ¿no es así? La graduación es menor.

Nana apenas se mantenía en pie. Lo próximo que supo fue que se estrellaba contra el pecho de aquel muchacho.

Olía como Bando. A pólvora… a sangre.

Levantó el rostro, enfocando la cara de su amortiguador. La visión se le nublaba pero logró vislumbrar una alargada hilera de filosos dientes que formaban una sonrisa.

Jan deslizó las manos por encima de los pequeños hombros.

No acostumbraba follarse niñas, pero esta tenía lindos pechos y caderas de buen ver, además de piernas largas y firmes. Se relamió los labios, un tentempié no le hacía mal a nadie y era mejor que masturbarse mirando porno o violar a alguna zorra que se le cruzara por la calle. Nana había ido hacia él, así que, ¿por qué desperdiciar la oportunidad de un buen polvo? Ya luego, cuando se cansara podría comérsela.

Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo derecho antes de levantarse.

—Bien, bien, andando. Vayamos a un lugar más privado, zorrita.

Luke le dedicó una mirada y con una débil sonrisa en los labios, movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Jan se limitó a reír.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Soltó un gemido ronco cuando entró en el pequeño cuerpo. _Mierda._ Estaba muy apretada. Lo atribuyó a la edad, la chica aún estaba en crecimiento y si era honesto, la sensación que oprimía tan fuerte su miembro le agradaba bastante. No tardó en moverse, embistiendo bruscamente a la menor. Nana profirió un grito ahogado, clavando al instante las manos en el colchón. Jan le arrancó la parte superior del vestido y los labios se le curvaron hacia arriba, mostrando los puntiagudos colmillos. Las vírgenes siempre le divertían. Lloraban, gemían y se retorcían. Nana no era la excepción, se quejaba entre lágrimas mientras, sin éxito, intentaba apartarlo. Se abalanzó sobre los pechos firmes, todavía resguardados por un sostén a juego con las bragas, y con los dientes arrancó el sujetador. La piel suave y tierna de los senos de Nana, despertó en él una extraña sensación. Eran los pezones más rosas que había visto. Se veían suculentos. Jan envistió aún más fuerte, desencadenando una secuencia de gemidos lastimeros en la menor.

—¡N-Nooo!, ¡Para, no, no!, ¡me-me dueleeee!.. *sob*, ¡Detente!, n-nooo, ¡Me-, ahhh!

Maldijo. Generalmente no se calentaba mucho pero aquella voz tan lastimera y suplicante extrañamente lo ponía en verdad duro. Gruñó excitado y sin reparos comenzó a succionarle los pechos. Nana le atrapó de los cabellos, empujándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Valentine soltó las caderas para atraparle las manos, propinándole un mordisco a un pezón. Nana arqueó la espalda.

—¡Duele! ¡Papá duele! ¡Ah-ahh! ¡Ya nooo!

La resistencia no duró mucho. Pasado algún rato, Nana dejó de ser tan ruidosa. Finalmente se había cansado o el vodka asentado mejor. Jan le atrapó la boca e introdujo su lengua con ímpetu. Fue un beso sofocante. Le dio varias mordidas, suaves, juguetonas. Ella tenía un sabor dulce. Valentine se introdujo más profundo, arrancando un sonoro gemido. El placer, tardío, se apoderaba del cuerpo de Nana.

Jan jadeaba y se reía. Ella gimoteaba ebria.

El sonido húmedo, producto del choque de ambos sexos, inundó la habitación.

.

.

.

La cabeza le dolía horrores y el resto de su cuerpo como si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Una muy fuerte, particularmente en la-

_¿Uhmm?_

Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y al momento el dolor en aquella zona comenzó a palpitar. Jadeó y seguido sintió algo escurrir por su entrepierna. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos. Era un líquido blancuzco, espeso. Llevó una mano hasta allí. También era pegajoso.

¿Qué era?

La migraña pasó a segundo plano con aquel cuestionamiento. Tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta en dónde se encontraba, así como notar que su ropa se hallaba en pedazos. Entonces la migraña se posicionó en tercer puesto, la cosa blanca en segundo y en primero el vestido desgarrado que _papá _le había regalado.

La puerta del baño se abrió. Jan le sonreía mezquino. Nana se percató de la ausencia de ropa, excepto por una toalla enrollada en la cintura del tipo.

—Ah~, ya despertaste—rió burlón—. Tienes surte, perra, y un coño en verdad bueno. He decidido que te conservaré para follar.

_¿Coño? ¿Follar?_

Parpadeó confusa.

Nana no sabía de qué hablaba y tampoco recordaba nada de lo acontecido debido a la resaca. Aun si lo hubiera hecho, no habría comprendido. Nunca nadie le había explicado algo sobre el sexo. Bando había mencionado algo muy vago y cuando le preguntó al director Kurama, llena de curiosidad, el hombre le dio vueltas al asunto para finalmente soltar la historia de los pájaros y las abejas. Nana, inocente como sólo ella puede ser, fue incapaz de entender la charla. De modo que, en lo que a la dulce diclonius respectaba, aquel sujeto sólo hablaba incoherencias pero sobre todo era responsable del crimen contra la prenda que tanto adoraba, porque de ningún modo ella podría haber hecho tal cosa. Además de que, seguramente, él también era responsable de que se encontrara desnuda y con aquella cosa-, lo que fuera.

Volvió a concentrarse en el vestido que tanto le gustaba y _papá _le había dado antes de huir. Materializó los vectores. Estaba claro que no lo mataría, porque eso sería ir en contra de la voluntad de su amado padre, pero una paliza digna, eso era otra cosa.

A centímetros estaba de asestarle un buen golpe cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente. Un hombre de blanco y largo cabello rubio los miraba ligeramente alterado.

—Si ya terminaste con tu _novia_, aún tenemos asuntos que atender.

Jan se rascó la cabeza. Claro, el asunto del viejo gordo de Millenium. Ir a verlo siempre era un dolor en el trasero.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo dame un par de minutos más y-

—Termínalo.

Se aclaró la voz para seguido poner una sonrisa tiesa.

—El caso es que… no tengo mucha hambre, ¿sabes? Podría conservarla un rato y después-

—¿Qué? —Luke pareció confundido y fijó la vista en la adolescente de moños sobre la cama. Luego, volvió la mirada al otro vampiro.

Tenía que ser una broma.

Nana tenía la vista perdida y en su cabeza giraba un solo pensamiento.

"_Novia"_

Ella era la novia de alguien. Sus ojos se iluminaron. ¡Cielos! Nunca había sido la novia de nadie. Siempre había querido tener un novio y hacer esas cosas que alguna vez vio en doramas cuando estuvo viviendo con Kouta y Mayu. Tomarse de las manos, besarse (ya lo había hecho, pero evidentemente no era capaz de recordarlo), caminar juntos por la playa, comer juntos en un hermoso restaurant, visitar acuarios, comer helado, ir a la feria, y, y- ¡y todas esas cosas lindas!… Nana volvió a la realidad y observó al tipo de la toalla. No era precisamente guapo pero, el sujeto de blanco había dicho que-

—¿Quieres conservar a esta niña? 

—¡¿A quién llamas niña?! —la voz de Nana resonó en la habitación, chilló un par de cosas que Luke no fue capaz de oír y los ojos tras los lentes viajaron directamente al líquido blancuzco que le escurría eróticamente de la entrepierna. Sintió algo cosquillearle entre los pantalones. Miró de nuevo a Jan. La chica, no era ni se acercaba un poco a las despampanantes mujeres que su hermano acostumbraba, pero…

_Mierda._

¡Parecía una maldita idol japonesa!

Una idol llena de chupetones y fluidos-

Interrumpió aquella línea de pensamientos y se acomodó los lentes. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Era como si la chiquilla hubiese despertado su libido en aquel momento. Cuando volvió a fijar su vista en ella, Nana lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y su erótica desnudez. La saliva se le atoró. Luke se vio forzado a rehuirle la mirada y al hacerlo sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jan.

Ambos lucían desconcertados.

Luke dio media vuelta.

—Vístete, nos vamos—ordenó sin parecer afectado.

—¿Eh?

—Dije, nos vamos—y cruzó la puerta.

Jan formó una sonrisa. No entendía lo que había sucedido, pero le quedaba claro que podía conservar a la chica. Le echó una mirada. Se veía deliciosa.

Nana bajó de la cama y se acercó a él.

—Entonces, ¿eres mi novio? —preguntó con cierta emoción.

Jan sintió que la toalla estaba por levantársele. La pregunta simplemente le entró por un oído y salió por el otro. En lo único que lograba concentrarse era en la forma de comportarse tan desinhibida y casi indiferente de Nana después de ser violada. Incluso parecía feliz. Valentine sintió como la sonrisa en su cara se volvía rígida. Nana estaba a centímetros de él haciendo gestos y moviendo los labios. Decía cosas, le hablaba y él se hallaba sordo. Finalmente la fila de dientes filosos apareció y cual bestia se fue encima de Nana.

En el suelo. Se lo haría en el suelo. Que gritara y pataleara todo lo que quisiera.

Tristemente cuando intentó repetir, terminó estrellándose contra la pared. Jamás en su vida había sentido que volaba, bueno, no de esa forma y las drogas no contaban. La cabeza golpeó el concreto y lo último que vio fue a Nana incorporándose y un listón deslizándose.

_¿Un cuerno?_

Luego, perdió el conocimiento.

Nana de pie frente a él lo señaló acusadoramente.

—Bueno, eso te lo mereces por lo de mi vestido —argumentó.

No pasó ni un minuto antes de que Nana se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y temerosa, corrió a tomar la enorme camisa del vampiro antes de echarse a correr.

Había sido la peor noche: un tipo le dijo que usaba pañales, luego terminó ebria, luego el sujeto ese Jan había roto su vestido y ahora, bueno, ahora huía.

Tal vez Bando tenía razón… el mundo era un lugar extraño todavía para ella.

**Fin.**

**Notas de la autora**: Lo sé, lo sé, es el peor final posible pero mi cabeza ya no carburaba y dudo que alguien lea esto, pero si alguien lo lee: lo siento. Aun así espero que fuera de su agrado. JanxNana siii.

Fail! xD


End file.
